The subject disclosure generally relates to communication between users of electronic devices, and, in particular, to group conversation between a plurality of participants.
When using electronic devices such as computers, cell phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), it is possible to communicate with people on a 1:1 basis (e.g., via SMS text messaging, phone calls). It is also possible to broadcast messages to the public, for example, via a computer-implemented social networking service.
However, it is difficult to participate in ongoing electronic conversation with a select group of people. For example, the user of an electronic device may want to contact his/her family, friends, or a small group of work colleagues. Furthermore, since multiple participants are involved, it can be difficult to organize display of such a conversation. Thus, a quicker and more convenient way to initiate communication with a select group of people, and to participate in an ongoing conversation with that group, may be desirable.